NEW LIGHT
by mirxcls
Summary: April doesn't think her post-prom night could get any worse - until she decides to hang out with her favorite mutant turtle, and ends up getting more than what she bargained for.


**NEW LIGHT**

_**Based off John Mayer's song "New Light". I got a bit excited considering this is going to be my first story on here. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Donatello was perched up on April's apartment roof again. Knees tightly curled to his chin and staring off into the refulgent New York City lights ahead of him. Mixed emotions were getting the best of him tonight, and so he continued hating his obstinent self. Donatello hated how he currently felt inside. His heart was always so subtle and sensitive. _Stupid_.

Apart from how he felt about his family, his heart and mind had always been attached to one thing, one being: April O' Neil.

And Donatello had really made the mistake of heading to her apartment at sundown last Wednesday— _just_ as she was getting asked out to prom. By some punk in a smart black vest and shiny teeth. He looked… _overwhelming_. Like he was suffocating her. _Just_ from his presence. Donnie hadn't even bothered to stick around after that sight. He could really care less about April's answer. Right?

The mutant turtle's teeth clenched just by the thought. That human boy did not deserve April. He would never understand anything she'd been through, every one of her secrets and deepest fears, her near-traumatic experiences, her background. Donatello obviously weren't familiar with April's schoolmates, but he had a positive notion that someone like _that _wouldn't leap in front of April O' Neil if a laser firearm was even _pointed_ in her direction. But despite his opinions, the school prom was tonight, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Sighing in defeat, he checked the time on his T-Phone. The screen read twelve-fifty a.m. He contemplated if he should get back home, since it was Saturday. No patrol today. His brothers were probably all sound asleep, oblivious to the fact their nerdy sibling was out, breaking his own mutant heart by staring at the moon.

Like the universe wanted to crush his heart (and ego) even more, Donatello felt a vibration from his belt. Swallowing hard, he thought, _did he really want to deal with this right now_?

No, he wanted to go home and close his eyes. He figured the best thing to do right now was dream all of this reality away.

But that would never work, would it?

So he sucked it up—and pulled up the message.

**April: Hey.**

Yup, it was April… what did she want? Him to come rescue her and her little boyfriend from their little party?

He did think that was most likely, but—

**April: Wanna hang out?**

_I guess I was wrong_.

Taking a deep breath, he texted her back. **Just you and me?**

**April: Just you and me, D.**

Donnie's heart leapt, full of hope.

**Sure**, he finally replied. _Wait, wasn't she supposed to be at prom right now_?

Yeah, he totally didn't look up April's prom schedule on her school website. After a moment of thinking, Donnie finally decided not to question her, worried that she would have second thoughts. He also didn't want to make it seem like he cared too much.

**April: You know where to meet me.**

Donnie smiled. He definitely knew—he was already there. They had met here, on her very roof, several times in the past. He couldn't think of any other place.

**See you**, he texted.

Releasing a breath he'd been holding in since God knows when, he felt the weight on his shoulders had lifted a point-two inches than where it had been a few minutes ago.

* * *

It had been fifteen minutes since April had texted him. Don waited patiently on her roof, repeating a cycle of loosening and tightening his knee pads. She hadn't give him a specific time of when she was going to meet him, so he had to admit, he was feeling a bit anxious. What if April's—he made a face—_new_ _date_ had distracted her, and she completely forgot? He tried his best to push away that thought. April wasn't like that, she _wouldn't_ do that.

But before he knew it, ten minutes ticked away just like that, and unfortunately, Donatello's patience was running thin. It was one forty-one in the morning, and saying that he wasn't exhausted would be a complete lie. Sighing, he was about to message April once more when he heard a tiny voice below him. "Donnie?"

As soon as he heard her, the annoyed frown on Donatello's face faded away in the blink of an eye. "April!" he exclaimed, scrambling over to the ledge and peering over.

Seeing her face was so relieving, and not _just_ because she'd finally showed.

April grinned up at him, the moonlight illuminating the shower of freckles on her nose. Her blue eyes blinked excitedly, like she was about to pull a mischievous prank. One, two, three seconds of intense eye contact—and Donatello looked away, his face getting hot.

But he didn't look too far away, as he was able to witness the improved kunoichi skills of the redhead. Donnie watched as April sucked in a breath—and jumped with imposing speed to an adjacent roof, with a kouhou kuten (in other words, a somersault) leading the way.

April landed gracefully next to him, her arms steadying her body and head bowed. Then she slightly lifted it, peeking at him with one eye.

"How'd I do?" she said with a smirk.

"Well, first of all, wow." Donatello was honestly impressed. This girl learned quick… the great Splinter had performed his deeds once again. "You've improved. Drastically."

But before Donnie could say anything else, he noticed the huge coat April was wearing. The thick material almost seemed to drag her down—he didn't know whether to be horrified or impressed by the fact she somersaulted it on. Almost like an anchor underwater, it would have dragged her to her death. Terrified, he felt goosebumps on his skin, and shook the eerie thought away.

April slugged his shoulder playfully, a gesture of thanks. "Sorry I got here so late. Been under some crazy weather," she explained softly, her eyes falling to her feet.

Donatello immediately picked up the change in mood and tone, and grabbed her hand gently. "Hey, hey, what happened?" He carefully sat her down near the ledge of the roof, made sure she was comfortable, then plopped down next to her. The mutant was about to ask "weren't you just at prom?" but then he realized, April had never told the brothers about a prom. So he kept his mouth shut and prepared to listen to her vent.

_What if that guy, her date, had ditched her—or worse_? Donatello clenched his fists. Oh, even Raphael would have to hold him back from this one.

April took a moment of silence to stare off into space, then shrugged. She was about to open her mouth to change the subject—but then she realized Donnie's dark brown eyes were still locked on her intensely, patiently waiting for her reply to his question. Realizing he wouldn't let it go anytime soon, April finally gave in. "Okay, okay! Tonight was our school prom, right?" She sighed heavily. "My friend Irma forced me to go with her, and also forced me to get a _date_. I think she pointed me out to some random funko at school. And, well, turns out he dropped his old date a long time ago, so my guess is he decided to move on to me for whatever reason one might think of. To sum it up, prom wasn't fun, the punch smelled weird, and my 'date'— April made air quotes— "left me for his friends anyway. Irma's going to kill me. Casey's all that I have left." She buried her head in her hands, strands of loose hair draping over her shoulders. "Was this too much? I'm sorry, Donnie."

Throughout her whole rant, Donatello had stayed quiet, carefully listening to every word. He had imagined the whole situation in his head and slipping himself in her shoes. Despite knowing very well he would most likely never get the chance to go to school, he still tried his best to look from April's perspective. And it wasn't hard to figure out that she had had a horrible night, and needed some trust, comfort, and company from a certain turtle.

"You know, April, Irma doesn't sound like very much of a friend to me," Don said softly. "She totally shanghaied you. And I know you can be pretty tough sometimes. So when you go back to school, the best thing to do is tell her to _back off_, alright?" He'd offered his best opinions and thoughts, and hoped she wouldn't glare daggers at him for offending her so-called friend.

Instead, April grinned and reached out her hand, placing it on his. "You pantomath dork. And this was all according to your calculations, right?"

Donnie smiled back, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Unequivocally, ma'am. And the word is sesquipedalian."

He grinned wider as she slugged him for the second time that night.

"Also," he continued, "that date of yours? It's obvious what he is. _Forget_ about him. He probably feels loads of guilt after tonight. Who wouldn't? He missed out… on someone _wonderful_."

As he ended that last sentence, he noticed April had gone quiet.

_Oh, no. Had he said too much? Does she not find it too believable? Maybe he had pushed himself way too far_. He held his breath and waited for April's reply, hoping something—or someone—would save him from his own embarrassment.

"Thanks, D." April's voice finally came out in a hoarse whisper. "I just… I've been looking forward to an actual school prom since I was six. I thought it would go at least _okay_, you know?" She rubbed her face in irritation, smearing her makeup. "I never knew my best friend at school would hate me right after, and let's not even get _started_ on my date. Some _disaster_." As she finished the last sentence, April looked up at him. "Hey, Donnie?"

"Yeah?" he answered softly.

"I kinda wanna do something… if you're up for it?" April said slowly.

Donatello felt that familiar heat on his cheeks. "Y- yeah, what is it?"

In reply, April pulled out her T-Phone from the huge pocket of her coat—and she tapped the screen several times, pulling up something.

Suddenly, music started to play, and April turned up the volume to a standard. Donnie's head literally felt like it was filling up with lava. _Was this… really happening_?

It was, and he was here for it.

Not Casey Jones, not April's stupid prom date, not some other standardized human boy on this earth. Only him—and he silently thanked whatever higher being was currently witnessing his night.

As the redhead set down her T-Phone on the rooftop, Donatello couldn't help but gape as April began to unzip her massive coat, revealing a long satin yellow dress. It fell down to just below her knees, swaying with every move. _This must have been her dress for tonight_, he thought. _What the _hell_ was her date thinking_?

"Wow, April," he finally managed to say. "You look…"

April raised an eyebrow, expecting some flattering, cliché comment about her appearance, but Donatello knew exactly what to say next.

"_Awesome_."

Upon hearing that, April O' Neil did a twirl and fell into his arms, beginning the dance. "Oh, no!" April exclaimed dramatically, half-laughing, pretending like she was about to faint. "I have had most of a _terrible_ night, sir. Care to join me and my extravagant moves?"

Donatello blinked as he stared down at the redhead in his arms, limp as a doll, realizing he had no choice but to guide her through the dance—knowing very well it meant physical contact—meaning he had to stop blushing so much. The mutant felt like his heart was beating about a hundred beats per minute. Snapping out of his trance-like state, he quickly lifted April to her full height.

"Anything you need, m'lady."

In his lifetime, Donatello had watched enough romantic dance scenes with his brothers to know the correct posture, his expressions, and more. He made sure to straighten his spine from his usual slouch, making April realize he was so much taller than he seemed. Carefully putting one hand on April's back and the other intertwined with hers, they started to move. Having one of April's hands hooked around his neck—to him, the moment felt so right.

_Calm down, you idiot_, he told himself. _It's just a dance. Between two friends. Nothing more_.

The two danced—well, more like swayed, but Donatello was still enjoying every second of it. The song wasn't exactly slow, but they both stayed in the same slow, steady rhythm. He knew every detail would be permanently engraved in his mind right after. Dancing with the girl of his dreams—never in a million years would he have thought, but Donatello wasn't about to let go of April to pinch himself. He wanted to stay like this forever.

_I'm the boy in your other phone_

_Lighting up inside your drawer, at home all alone_

_Pushing forty in the friend zone_

_We talk and then you walk away every day_

"Oh, you don't think twice 'bout me," Donnie felt himself start to mouth the lyrics. Eyes widening, he realized he knew this song from somewhere, but was unable to put his finger on it. "And maybe you're right to doubt me, but—"

"But if you give me just one night," April sang, her tone _so much _clearer than his.

In his perspective, April was a whole angel, and she was calling to the heavens.

"_You're gonna see me in a new light_," the two sang together.

As they continued swaying, Donatello suddenly realized that the lyrics seemed more indirect—like a message he wanted to get across to April. So he decided to sing louder, pulling the voice from his mind and heart.

There was one thing he always kept in mind: that he would tell her his own message himself, maybe someday. Maybe another night, just like this one—_perhaps next year's prom_? Don laughed in his head. But the friendship he and April had… he cherished it too much to even think about taking a few risks. Damaging it even slightly would hurt.

The moonlight seemed to encase the two of them, enveloping them in a new perspective, a new experience—something Donatello never thought would ever occur. But now he could see it. He could see it all. A wondrous prospect. A new light.

"Take a ride up to Malibu," April and Don both sang, looking into each other's eyes. Examining his features, his expression, his movement—April loved this new confidence about the mutant before her. And even now, she had completely forgotten that he was an actual mutant. Because, well, he was practically more human than some would ever be, and the first teen male being to ever treat her how she had always longed to be treated.

"I just wanna stay to look at you, look at you…" April whispered, like the words were too delicate to be said in a higher pitch.

"What would it matter if your friends knew?" Donnie chimed in, his voice also getting low.

"_Who cares what other people say, anyway_?" both of them rang out in perfect harmony. Donatello's lungs felt like they were hissing out free air, like a popped balloon. April always managed to take his breath away—any day, anytime, anywhere. Sounded cheesy, but it was happening—here and now. And he was fine with it.

_Cause if you give me just one night_

_You're gonna see me in a new light_

_Oh, I want a take two, I want to breakthrough_

"I wanna know the real thing about you," Don breathed, not realizing April's eyes were slowly closing, and she was practically leaning against his plastron. Closing his own eyes, he pulled her closer in an embrace, content with where they both were.

"_So I can see you in a new light_," April whispered, right before she grazed Donnie's cheek with her lips…

And fell asleep in his arms, forcing him to crumple on the rooftop and just... hold her. He grabbed her coat and tucked her into bed.

All of a sudden, Donatello remembered where he'd heard this song. It'd been a quiet evening in the lair, the second day of April living with the brothers. Don had just finished waxing the Shellraiser after a good three hours of patrol—and had ended up walking past April's new room. She had been swaying to this song, and Don had waited outside in the hallway, listening to the tune. He remembered wishing she could have hit replay.

The mutant's heart was still frantically beating as he took April down to her apartment, but he was starting to enjoy the feeling. Love could be erratically exhausting—but he knew _very_ well, that it was all worth it in the end.

As he pulled April's yellow comforter over her shoulders, she placed a gentle hand on his arm, signaling her slight awakening.

"You're the best, Donnie, you know that?"

Donatello could only grin.

_What do I do with all this?_

_What do I do with all this love _

_That's running through my veins for you_?


End file.
